Cat And Mouse
by nbdreamjester
Summary: The characters present/mentioned here are Claws, Bomamba's cats, along with Reala and Wizeman. In which Claws and Bomamba's cats helps Reala with paperwork.


The characters present/mentioned here are Claws, Bomamba's cats, along with Reala and Wizeman.

In which Claws and Bomamba's cats helps Reala with paperwork.

Horrid mewls and howls echoed throughout the dark corridors of Castle Nightmare. The source of the sound, a giant feline nightmaren, could be seen racing to escape what monstrosity was chasing it. Bright neon lights lit up the area, as it dashed through countless hallway after hallway. Left, right, forward, right. . . Had one not been a resident, they would surely get lost in the ever changing structure. Darkness swirled all around, blanketing the floor like a black mist, suffocating what light there was to be shared as it enveloped the inhabitants in a comforting embrace.

The rays of neon reflected off the bristling fur from the victim, as it barred it's large, fang-filled jaws at it's predator.

Or, in this case, predators.

Blue eyes searched behind the feline, desperate to see if the meowing litter of kittens were still following. There, blending with the dark layout of the castle, were several moving, tiny figures. Their eyes colored a vibrant yellow, tiny fangs shining, a rumble of hisses coming from the group as they chased after the larger nightmaren.

Then, as if time seemed to stop itself, they halted.

Their prey had just crashed head first into Lord Wizeman's most favored nightmaren.

"CLAWS!" She bellowed out, as the various stack of papers she was holding were now littering the floor. "Watch where you're going! Now I have to reorganize this mess-!" The jester angrily rambled on, as she scrambled to pick up the paperwork.

Said nightmaren slunk down, ears pinned back against it's head. "Sorry, Reala. . ." It mumbled out apologetically, as it silently panted for air. Claws was grateful for the small break, they haven't ran that much in a while.

"It's alright. Don't let it happen again." Reala straightened out the papers, floating above the ground and looking at the nightmaren. "What were you doing anyway, running around like fools? Aren't you supposed to be collecting Ideya?"

"Meowster Wizeman was happy with our purr-sults, so he gave us the day off. We decided to play tag, but it seems we got cat-rried away." Claws grinned up at Reala, as the other felines nodded in agreement. "Would you like to purr-lay with us, Ree?" One of the kits asked the General, before another butted in. "It'll be much fun! We can invite the others when they get back!"

The others, in reference to the second-levels currently ravaging the Dream World for a Visitor's Ideya. It was demanded by Lord Wizeman that they collect at least 15 orbs before returning. A simple task, if you manage to find three dreamers with all five. However, nowadays it seems a Visitor typically carries one to three Ideya.

"Wait, why aren't you hunting purr Ideya?"

"Lord Wizeman gave me a special task. . . like always. Paperwork, again. Someone has to keep the third levels in line. . ." She paused, thinking about the offer. "By the time I finish, everyone should be back. I'll play with you then." Reala flashed a grin towards her siblings.

Claws just sighed. "Don't overwork purrself." The 'maren stretched, it's wings unfolding slightly. It's eyes widened when a new idea crossed it's mind. "I know! Purrhaps we can help you, then we can play." The kits behind it yowled in agreement, as Claws looked up expectantly at Reala.

"Alright, alright. Come, we can sort through it in my room." With that, the red jester flew down the hallways, nightmaren excitedly following after.

Left, right, left, left, forward. . . With that, they stopped at one of the few doors that enclosed the hallway. The lighting here was different shades of neon, less eye-straining than the previous location they were in.

The wooden frame was dyed a deep red, as it curved up towards the ceiling, stopping just short of touching. Carved inside was an elegant design, swirls and lines coming together to form text written in the Dream language. The door itself bared a checkered pattern of red and black. Engraved in the material read out the General's name.

Claws glanced down the hallway, spotting an old dusty door baring the same structure. The color scheme was different, as was the name carved in ever-so delicately. It was NiGHTS' room. The nightmaren glared at the wooden covering, an ill-taste coming to their mouth when they thought of that traitor. But that didn't matter, now.

With a small push, the door creaked open to reveal Reala's room. The same pattern as the door covered nearly everything, as little decoration was done. Reala, Claws, and Bomamba's kits sat down and started to sort through the records and assignment. In about an hour, their siblings would be home with their collected Ideya. Certainly, with them all working, they'd be finished in time.

It's short, but I ran out of ideas. I just wanted some cute content with the nightmarens. I tried to stay in character as possible, but. . . Well, I'd assume Reala doesn't treat the other nightmaren like how they treat NiGHTS. They are family, after all.


End file.
